Why Me?
by surferbunny77
Summary: when hermione doesn't arrive at hogwarts on time, harry has to figure out why she's skipping school. could our old friend voldie be involved, is draco being nice?....hmm.......isn't tis odd, please review
1. 1 summer can be too long

Why Me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, duh; I'm not that good  
  
******* It had been a long day and Hermione was relaxing in her room.  
  
She was having a great summer, but she really missed her two best friends, Harry and Ron.  
  
She couldn't wait to get back to school. It would be their 6th year and hermione had been elected a prefect. Though she had been expecting it, she was still extremely excited! Mulling this over she reached over to her bedside table and looked at her new prefect badge, sparkling in the dim evening light.  
  
Hermione sighed, everything about Hogwarts reminded her of her best friends. She wondered what they were doing right now.  
  
******* Harry was over at the Weaslys. He had gone straight home with them when he got off the Hogwarts express.  
  
He and Ron were as good as friends as ever, and the summer had been going along great.  
  
Everyone at the burrow had invited Hermione to visit them, but she, for some strange reason, had declined. Harry had thought this especially odd because he had talked to Hermione about going to the burrow, while they were at school. She had said yes, but when the time came for her to go, she wouldn't (or couldn't) go.  
  
We'll see her in a few weeks though; she's probably just busy this summer he thought. "I mean," he said, accidentally speaking aloud," she's always been one to study over the summer."  
  
Harry left it at this, and when Mrs.Weasly called him down to dinner, he had forgotten all about Hermione.  
  
******  
  
Hermione was walking to the dinner table, when she saw her mother writing something, she thought this a bit odd and looked over her mom's shoulder. What she saw was astonishing, her mother was writing down a list of muggle schools.  
  
Hermione then asked her mother why she was doing this, and her mother replied, "Well, I did not intend to have you stay at that magic school forever." 


	2. 2 i will always be a witch

Why Me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, duh; I'm not that good  
  
****** Hermione stared at her mother with her mouth open. "What are you talking about", she exclaimed! "I'm not going to some muggle school", even louder than before.  
  
"Did you think I wanted you to become a witch", her mother said tartly," I only said you could attend because your father wanted you to go."  
  
Hermione thought about this. She remembered the day she got accepted to Hogwarts. She and her father had gone out for ice cream, her father had been so happy for her. She thought that her mom had been happy also, but now she realized exactly why her mom had locked herself in her room until she left, and why her mother never let her talk about magic at home.  
  
Now that her father was dead (he died in her 5th year) her mom was going to make her become a muggle. Hermione ran up to her room and packed all her clothes, it took a while because she couldn't use magic.  
  
Hermione skipped dinner, and cried herself to sleep later that night.  
  
*********  
  
The next day Harry and the rest of the Weaselys went to Diagon Alley for supplies. Hermione had told him (in a letter) that she couldn't come, and Harry was quite disappointed. He and Ron had been really looking forward to seeing Hermione.  
  
The day passed without incident until, when they all had met for a late lunch, Harry spotted Draco and his father. Draco waved to Harry, only to be smacked in the head by his father.  
  
Harry and Draco had become friends when they were fighting against you-know- who during their 5th year. Draco's father didn't know that his son was working against him, or that his son was a good friend with the boy who lived.  
  
Ron was still holding a grudge against Draco, but Harry had forced him into being civil, which basically meant that he never talked around Draco.  
  
Ginny is quite the opposite. She, like all the other girls in the school, has had a secret crush on Draco since she had gotten over harry, which was in her 3rd year. Draco, being the arrogant twin of his father, knew this, and liked it. He also knew that he could go out with any girl in the school, and he was quite proud of this.  
  
Anyway, after Draco waved he was smacked in the head by his father, and then hustled out of the alley into a private room, where he and his father used floo-powder to get back to their house.  
  
Harry had waved back, only to be smacked in the head by Ron, who immediately apologized and said he didn't know what had come over him.  
  
Harry and the Weaslys arrived at the burrow a few hours later, and everyone lied down for a mid-afternoon nap.  
  
Ok, I know its not a master piece, but its my first ever fic, so be nice.  
  
Please please review, I need ideas, this story is completely different from the way I imagined it!!!!!! I need your ideas!!!!!!  
  
Ok, everyone review, the more reviews, the more I'll post (not that you would care.) but Please.. I'm begging you!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. 3 summer is over

Why Me?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP, I only own the story line, and even that I'm not proud of.~sniffles~  
  
************************************* Harry and Ron spent the rest of the summer quite happily, and they didn't dwell on the absence of Hermione. They did "boy" things all summer, and although they were no longer the 12-year old children they once were, they still acted like it.  
  
On the day before they were due to arrive at Hogwarts, the burrow was in the usual state of confusion it always was on the eve of "going back to the mill," as Charlie once so poetically put it(a/n-very cheesy I know but keep on reading). Everyone had tripped on the stairs at least twice, and since Mrs. Weasely was in bed with the flu, everyone was starving. They had refused to eat the food Ron had tried to cook and, in a huff, he stomped up the stairs and tripped over Hedwig's, and now he was lying in bed with a sprained ankle, and an injured ego. Harry, the good friend that he was, packed the rest of Rons stuff and was completely prepared at about 10:00 at night, which was when he plopped down on his make-shift bed and was asleep in less than 5 minutes.  
  
After about a half-hour of deep sleep, Harry was woken up by the sound of an owl pecking at the window, he reached for his glasses and while putting them on, opened the window and broke the seal on the letter.  
  
It was from Hermione and read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have decided that being a witch was not for me. I have decided to become a muggle and forget all the magic I have ever learned. I'm sure you are surprised and you will try to persuade me to reconsider, but it will not work. DO NOT try to come and force me to change my mind  
  
Give my regards to Ron.  
  
Love forever, Hermione  
  
Harry was too tired to actually read the letter though and he let the letter float down to the ground, while he closed his eyes and went back to sleep.  
  
***********  
  
Hermione was at the moment, sleeping also. She had not consciously written that letter, and had no idea that it had been sent.  
  
The past few days had been torture and she did not want to think about it. That was why she had spent A LOT of time sleeping. Her mother had been rude to her, and called her names. She had been locked in her room, much like Harry had been in the past.  
  
Her mother had basically threatened her and now she couldn't go to school, Hermione had no idea what had happened to her free-spirited parent. Hermione didn't waste time thinking about why all this had happened, she just wanted to escape, and she had a plan, all she had to do was get help from the outside and then she would be safe at Hogwarts. Away from her now lunatic mother who, as Hermione reckoned, was being controlled by you-know- who.  
  
**************************************************************** mwo,wawaha,mwhoahahaha,  
  
scary?I highly doubt you think so...please please review, its boring so far- but I promise it will get better(only if you review it will take only a few seconds to make my day!!!!!!!! Please????????  
  
Please review-I'm begging...which is pretty pitiful...~sniffle~ 


	4. 4 notice:

Hey just wanted to let you know..unless I get any reviews soon..i'm gonna delete this story-its making me mad!!!!!!!!so-if you are exceedingly weird(no offense)and you like this story-just say so and I will continue it.ok? 


	5. 5, the new girls

Why Me?  
  
(a/n..thanks for reviewing: nazish02@hotmail.com,)  
  
*************** Harry and Ron had already boarded the Hogwarts express, which was scheduled to leave in about 5 minutes. They wondered desperately where Hermione was but they were then distracted as a few pretty, foreign exchange students walked by them..  
  
************* Hermione wasn't allowed to leave her room, of coarse she tried spells to unlock the door, but it wouldn't budge. She wondered how this could be? "I mean" she thought, "my mom's a muggle." whatever the reason, she couldn't get out, and she decided to write a letter to Harry explaining her problem, she could use the owl that came to deliver the paper every morning, and she set to work right away. The note went like this:  
  
Dear Harry:  
  
I've been locked at home. I think voldermort might have something to do with this. I'm not sure though..i've been locked in my room, I can't get out.(a/n-duh.I know, cheesy-but she is the damsel in distress!) can you tell Dumbledoor about this? he'll be able to solve it!!!! I really need your help, I'm, well...in lots of trouble! please get help!  
  
Love..hermione  
  
And with that, she trusted her fate to her best friend..  
  
***********  
  
As the 2 girls walked by, harry introduced himself and stuttering ron. He immediately started up a conversation with the prettiest of the two girls (fefe), who as he later found out, were best friends. This left ron with the other girl, named (Cordelia), he thought the name a little odd, but didn't say anything. The 2 girls were French, and they were going to be in the 6th year. Harry and ron were very excited!  
  
Fefe was drop-dead-gorgeous, with a bit of veels blood, and cordelia, though pretty, was quite normal. Fefe was quite conceited and was very snobby, she would only talk to Harry, who didn't mind this policy.  
  
Cordelia was also snobby, except she wasn't that pretty. Ron swore to himself, "how come Harry gets the good ones, and what kind of name is Cordelia?" he tolerated the rude girl for Harry sake. But he was quite digusted with his best friend. When a letter came for harry, he didn't open, he just left it on the floor and walked into another compartment with Fefe. Ron told Cordelia about these 2 really hot guys named crabbe and goyle and she ran off, very excited! Ron picked up Harry's forgotten letter and opened it-it was from Hermione, and it shocked him, he had forgotten all about her, and this explained why!!! But his jealousy got the better of him, he had been harbouring a long lasting crust on Hermione for years, now was his chance to prove he was just as good as harry! He started to work out a plan in his head.filled with heroes, snogs, and a pink little bunny with purple spots...he was really out of it!  
  
************** when Cordelia went out to find the boys Crabbe and goyle, she saw her friend and harry about to snog, she was disgusted, her friend always got the good ones..but maybe not this time, she quickly slammed the door and then opened it to reveal 2 very embarrassed people. They were both blushing very hard, she chuckled to herself, it was rare when she could embarrass her friend. She then cleared her throat and sad toher friend, "umm...i was told about these really cute boys, aren't you coming!!!!!!I know that you always like to play the field, her friend was totally embarrassed and fled the room, crying."  
  
************  
  
Fefe wasn't always happy that she was pretty, and she didn't like to be snobby, it was her mom who made her act like that, and her mom who made her hang out with that stupid 'best friend' Cordelia. She had really liked Harry, and felt that she could be herself around him, now her 'best friend' had ruined it. She hid in a corner and wept, because she was not only sad abut Harry, but all the other boys that she had liked and had been embarrassed by cordelia in front of. Then a boy showed up in front of her and introduced himself as Draco.  
  
*********  
  
Harry was shocked, he didn't think that Fefe would do that to him, and he had really started to trust her, oh well, there a lot of fish in the sea..  
  
***************** ron figured he should tell dumbledoor-but than he wouldn't be the only hero, and Harry would probably find out and end up saving Hermione! No..i have to do this all by self...  
  
dum, dum, dum, isn't ron weird!I think so..now review-I spent a lot of time on this! And I really appreciate all the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Review!!!!!! 


	6. 6 our friend voldie

Why me?  
  
  
  
(a/n...the last chapter was really messed up-sorry-I forgot to proofread it!!!) ************************************************************************  
  
Ron decided that he could afford to miss school for a few days while he rescued Hermione, so he packed some food and clean underwear and flew (on a broomstick) to Hermione's house as soon as the welcoming feast was over.  
  
The flight wasn't that long, but he was tired and it was hard to stay awake. Ron put a stay awake charm on himself, and then flew quite easily for the rest of the night.  
  
When he arrived at Hermione's house at about 3:00 in the morning he flew up to the window of her room, and peered in. It was dark, but he could see a huddled figure crying in the middle of the room. He used a spell to break open the window, and saw Hermione turn around to stare at him. "Oh thank you Harry, I knew you would come!" Hermione said, not realizing who her rescuer was. Ron quickly told her who he was and she apologized for her mistake. Ron then told her to get on the broom with him, and they were off into the night, on their way back to hogwarts.  
  
**************************************************************** Harry had sat next to Ron at the feast and when, Ron told him he had to go do something, he had gone to sleep, and thought about Fefe for hours, he really couldn't get back to sleep. He must have lied there for hours, because at 5:00 he still had not been able to go to sleep. He turned when he heard the door open, and saw that Ron had finally come back. He saw that his friend was crying, and was very disheveled. When Harry sat up to ask him what was wrong, he was astonished at what he heard.  
  
Ron told him all about what had happened, and for a second, Harry was mad, but he was more worried about his best friend! He had a right to be mad, though, you see, after ron had rescued Hermione, he did a few loops in the air, and the girl fell off the broom, he hadn't been able to find her. He had flown bach to Hogwarts to get help, because he really needed. He had already alerted the headmaster, who had sent out a team of officials to find Hermione, and another few people to alert her mother, and ask why Hermione hadn't gone to school. ************************************************************************  
  
When the officials got to Hermione's house, they walked up to the front door, and knocked. When the door opened, they were greeted by a green light, and all of them fell down, dead. An evil cackle was heard from inside, it was emitted by voldermort, who had indeed; found another body to take over, who it was this time, we will find out. ************************************************************************  
  
After Hermione had fallen off the broom, a pair of strong hands had grabbed her, and she was apparated back to her house, where she immediately fell down and slept. The person who had grabbed her then walked to the front of the house, to see his master perform an illegal curse on some ministry officials. The servant walked up to voldermort, and told him that he had captured the girl. Voldermort grinned (if you can call it that) and immediately ordered his servant to bring the sleeping girl to him, which he did. Hermione was put in the center of the room, as a trophy proclaiming "I am voldermort.hear me roar (tee-hee)."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Harry was worried for his best friend, and then felt guilty about not reading the letter, he sat down in the common room in remorse, wondering why Ron hadn't told him. Thinking that he could have done a lot better job than Ron, he looked over at his friend, and asked him why he hadn't told anyone. Ron just said that he didn't know what had come over him, and left it at that.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Fefe had been sorted into the same house as Harry, while Cordelia was in the same house as Draco. Fefe had made a lot of friends already, and was sure that if she wanted a boyfriend, that there would be a few boys willing to go out with her. Cordelia had made a few friends, but she really had her eye on Draco, and was going to walk up to him, and start a conversation, when he walked out of the room, and started n his way to meet Harry.  
  
Fefe had her eye on Harry, who was ignoring her, she decided to walk up to him and tell him that she was sorry, but before she could muster up the courage, he walked out the door, down to the Slytherin common room.  
  
Harry and Draco met in an arranged meeting place, near the Slytherin rooms. Harry had passed a note to Draco at the feast, and Draco had no idea why Harry had wanted to talk to him. They were very good friends after Harry found out that Draco was on the good side, but they tried to ignore each other when they were at school.  
  
Harry explained to Draco what had happened to Hermione, and then told him that he suspected Voldermort of kidnapping Hermione. Harry thought that since Voldermort thought Draco was on the dark side, he could get some inside information. And of course Draco agreed, he was willing to do anything for Hermione, it seems Ron wasn't the only one with a crush on Hermione. 


End file.
